


the night moves on and on

by letshargroovetonight



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Concerts, M/M, POV Jim "Chief" Hopper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-05 23:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letshargroovetonight/pseuds/letshargroovetonight
Summary: Hopper meets up with Billy in Chicago for a show. It's not Hopper's scene but he'll deal.





	the night moves on and on

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trashcangimmick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashcangimmick/gifts).

> for my ol' buddy & pal [@trashcangimmick](https://trashcangimmick.tumblr.com/) ♥ here's bopper at a concert for you!

The bar Hopper steps into isn’t very well-lit and the cigarette smoke makes it hazy, but it only takes him all of two seconds to spot Billy’s blonde curls. He’s over by the high top where half the patrons are jockeying for a drink.

As he approaches the bar, Hopper doesn’t miss the few guys ogling Billy. They’re not even bothering to hide their interest, their eyes raking over him. Little do they know he’s waiting for someone.

Hopper throws around his weight to get through the bodies crowded at the bar. He sidles up next to Billy, dips in low for a _hey_ at the curls by his ear, throwing a look at one of the dudes who was staring. He has enough decency to look away now.

Hopper knows Billy was aware that he was being watched. The kid doesn’t miss much.

It’s loud in this place. The cursory sound check that’s coming from the stage off in the front is making everyone raise their voices to be heard. But Billy still catches Hopper’s greeting. He turns his head real slow.

Billy must know who’s trying to get his attention. There’s no hint of surprise when Billy’s eyes slide up to meet Hopper’s. Which is funny to Hopper. Because he was half expecting to show up to this place to find that Billy was even there.

It was a tentatively planned rendezvous at best. One that they only spoke about once a few weeks ago while sitting out on the cabin porch smoking. Billy had mentioned some rock show at a divey venue in Chicago he wanted to go to at the end of the month. But he’d probably have to skip out on it “because everyone in Hawkins is fucking lame and they all listen to _shit_ music.”

Hopper wondered why Billy was bringing this up to him. It wasn’t like they had ever bonded over music. In fact, Hopper was pretty sure he would be lumped into the “listens to _shit_ music” category based on the way Billy reacted to the records Hopper would sometimes play when Billy was staying at the cabin. And Billy could always go alone if he wanted to see the band that bad.

_Unless_.

“I could met you there,” Hopper offered, hoping he wasn’t reading this wrong. “It’s at a bar and I could always use a beer.” He tried to make it as nonchalant as possible.

Billy stared at him, exhaled the smoke he had been holding in his lungs.

“Okay,” he said.

And other than a semi-confirmation Hopper had gotten as Billy walked out the door the other morning —

“See you on Saturday?” Hopper asked.

“Yeah,” Billy had responded simply.

— Hopper had nothing else to go on for making his way to random dive bar in Chicago on a Saturday night.

“Hey yourself,” Billy returns, finishing up his beer in one long swig.

“Want another?” Hopper asks. Billy nods, waves down the bartender, who practically trips over himself to get his order. Billy gets himself another beer and one for Hopper.

Hopper drops some cash on the bar top and they venture out onto the floor, mixing in with the rest of the crowd mulling about, waiting for the band to get on stage.

Shaggy hair and spiked hair and mohawked hair — they're all common styles among the rest of the concert goers. There’s lots of piercings and dark makeup. Leather jackets and vests, thick boots. Hopper can’t help but feel a bit out of place, with his brushed back hair and plaid button up, but he can deal. He’s gotten a few side glances, but most people aren’t paying Hopper any mind as they talk excitedly about the band.

Billy had thrown the name of the act out there but Hopper can’t for the life of him remember what the band is called and at this point it doesn’t matter all that much. Billy’s in front of him, bouncing on the balls of his feet. When the lights dim, he crows loudly. A bunch of people follow suit.

There’s no easing into it when the show begins. The band gets on stage and the singer mumbles into the mic quickly. Then he gives a shout and they start up. It’s all screeching guitar and fast drums, definitely not the type of music Hopper would ever listen to. But Billy likes it.

He bops up and down to the music at first, then he really gets into it. Billy shakes his head about with abandon, his curls swooping along with the stunted back and forth movement. It makes Hopper wonder how the kid isn’t giving himself a headache. The singer yells a line and holds the mic out. The crowd hollers the line back at him. Hopper swears he hears Billy’s voice rise above the rest.

Billy never ventures too far from where Hopper is staked out. He looks back for him once, trying not to make it obvious, but Hopper sees it, Billy's eyes searching him out.

And Hopper watches as Billy jostles with some of the other punks. They shove each other around, the beat of the drums spurring them on. Hopper has to occasionally push someone away who tries to start with him.

“C’mon,” Billy shouts over the music, right in front of Hopper now. A slower song has come on. Slower as in the music isn’t going a mile a minute.

Billy tugs at Hopper’s arm, his eyes bright. They thread through the crowd and end up in the bathroom, in a grimy stall. Billy doesn’t waste any time with it. Drops down, his knees on the dirty floor, and unbuckles Hopper’s belt. Jerks him a few times, before taking Hopper into his mouth.

Hopper hasn’t had sex in a bathroom in years and it doesn’t take long for him to come. Billy’s real good with his tongue.

When Billy stands back up, Hopper reaches for the obvious bulge in his jeans. Billy bats his hand away.

“Later,” he says, his eyes still shining.

Hopper can’t help but look at Billy’s flushed face in the bathroom mirror when they leave the stall. Billy’s reflection flashes his teeth at Hopper, before the kid turns his attention to a guy at the sink who’s staring at them.

“What’re you looking at,” growls Billy, stepping up to him. The guy stutters and Billy barks a laugh in his face. He grabs Hopper’s hand and then they’re out from the bathroom for another few songs.

Billy’s continuously bouncing around, by himself or against other people. Hopper may be a little envious of his energy, the way Billy lets the music just guide him. He does find himself swaying from side to side at one point while he's watching Billy move.

When the band finishes their set, Billy joins along in the screaming chorus of encores. It only goes on for a minute or two. The band doesn’t need much convincing to get back on stage for one last song. It gets everyone riled up to a fever pitch again.

When the band is done _done_, the drummer throws his drumsticks out into the crowd. One happens to be a direct projectile at Hopper’s face. He swipes it from the air, planning to give it to Billy.

Now that the show’s actually over, everyone begins trailing out. Billy and Hopper take a side exit, end up out in an alleyway with a few other people.

“That was _fucking_ awesome,” Billy huffs out, still catching his breath. All that thrashing about must’ve taken a bit out of him.

Billy leans forward, resting his head against Hopper’s stomach to gulp in some fresh air. He pushes his head further into Hopper’s belly, like a cat. Hopper knew he wouldn’t get a thanks for coming to Chicago, but he takes this is as a sign of appreciation.

Hopper taps on Billy’s back with the drumstick, handing it to him when he straightens up.

“_Sweeeeeet_,” he drawls. Billy twirls it around on his fingers before tucking it into his back pocket.

"Want to get some food?" Hopper throws out. "There's gotta be a late-night place around here somewhere."

"Sure. If you're paying," Billy says. He moves, walking ahead of Hopper down the alley, then pauses to look back.

"You coming?" Billy asks.

"Yeah," Hopper replies, catching up to him with a few quick strides. They emerge from the alley side by side.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblaaa](https://letshargroovetonight.tumblr.com/)


End file.
